Tokyo Turnaround
by Riiko Nakamura
Summary: What will happen when Beast Boy's Japanese fangirls push Raven over the edge? Rated M for adult situations as well as possible violence and tragedy. New Chap 1 Edit!
1. Unexpected Arrangement

Sunlight filtered through the window, a steady block of light casting tall shadows from every object in the darkly redecorated hotel room. The owner stirred as the sunlight reached the bed, violet eyes fluttering open as she pushed herself up on one elbow to peer at the clock. Neon numbers flashed at her, alerting that it was only a little after six. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg would be awake by now, most likely in the sprawling suite's kitchen eating breakfast. With an almost catlike stretch she folded the silky black sheets down, swinging out pale legs and shivering at the chilled air outside of her warm bed. Another day in Tokyo, what would she do?

She pondered this as she went into the bathroom, picking up a towel to hang on the towel bar before she turned the knobs for the shower to start. As she waited for it to warm up she slipped her black fleece pants down, taking her forest green bikini panties with them and kicked them to the side. A few moments later she tossed off her blue tank top and tossed it to the pile before she stepped into the shower, shivering at the warmth as it began to make her skin heat up to a dewy pink from the heat. After lathering up her hair and body she leaned into the stream of water to rinse off, closing her eyes as she lets loose a sigh that made it sound like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Perhaps she did, after all she was a hero.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, her wet hair slapped against flushed cheeks while dark eyes narrowed in determination. Thoughts like that were poisonous; negativity was dangerous in her line of work. This only fueled her to snap off the shower and step out, placing a towel on her head to begin drying herself off starting with her head. A low sigh of pleasure rose from her as she re-entered the bedroom, tossing her pajamas into the small hamper and moving over to the closet. There was no telling how long she stood in front of it, staring at the clothes as she tried to figure out what she wanted to wear. After perhaps ten minutes an idea clicked in her head, she remembered seeing an old abandoned temple that she had spotted when flying around the week before. Now that she had an idea of what she was going to do today, she quickly put together an outfit. As quickly as she could she donned pale blue undergarments before slipping her legs into dark washed skinny jeans, plucking a black camisole to pull over her head with ease. She flipped through her closet until she found a silk red button-up blouse and slid it on, stepping into black ballet flats at the same time. Only a quick brush of her hair and a layer of lip balm was needed before she exited her room, striding out into the kitchen with a soft hum while thinking nothing could ruin this day.

When she entered the kitchen area there was Cyborg in a chef's hat flipping pancakes onto a large platter, Robin and Starfire were sitting by each other holding hands and looking into each other's eyes adoringly. Ever since the fight with Brushogan the week before they had been inseparable, spending every waking moment by each other's side. It almost would have sickened Raven had their vacation not been full of separate activities. Starfire and Robin often went out together to have fun, hitting up arcades and restaurants and other tourist places. Robin would sometimes attend a martial arts studio that the pair had discovered. Cyborg would often go to different buffets and make friends with the restaurant owners; he seemed to be interested in brushing up on his culinary abilities. Raven would spend her days at various bookstores and temples, expanding her knowledge of the Japanese language. Occasionally she would visit dark clubs that pulsated with music, of course then she would take a rare chance to cut loose and skulk about in dark corners talking with other 'gothic' types about poetry and whatnot. She never danced of course, mainly because she didn't know how and she wasn't the sort to dance by herself. Now Beast Boy spent his days with his fangirls, each day he was out with a different girl and sometimes more than one. Cyborg and Robin thought it was funny, Starfire thought it strange and Raven…well that was her own opinion that she had yet to voice.

"Morning little miss darkness, pancakes?" Crowed the ever-cheery Cyborg, gesturing with a spatula. Simultaneously Robin and Starfire greeted Raven with distracted murmurs, still whispering to each other and grinning stupidly.

"Sure, why not." She replied in her usual monotone, her steps gliding as she moved to make her usual tea. Soon Cyborg shut off the skillet, a tower of pancakes sitting in the middle of the table as the four begin to devour the delicious breakfast. When they were about halfway through a loud mewling yawn pierced the air, signaling the appearance of a certain green changeling.

"Mmm hey what's up dudes? Oh cool breakfast. Aw man you didn't use my soy eggs in it did you Cy?"

"Man ain't no one gonna be wanting that nasty stuff."

"C'mon man…"

"Beast Boy just get your own breakfast." Robin finally interrupted, growing irritated as every morning started the same way.

"Fiiiiine." Beast Boy grumbled, sulking to the fridge to pull out his tofu eggs and bacon. It wasn't long until the overly-hyper teen joined them with his health food, chowing down quickly and rather noisily. This made Raven gain one of the red frustration marks you see in animes, her eyes narrowing at him before she scoffs. "Geeze can you be any more of a pig?" She remarked with a snarky tone, lifting her teacup to her lips.

Beast Boy paused in mid-bite, lifting his eyes up to the dark empath before lowering his fork and smiling at him. "Sure can Rae." He immediately morphed into a swine, twitching his nose at her before turning back with a wink and digging into his food again. If he hoped to get a reaction out of her then he failed, her face as stoic as ever despite how she was slightly amused. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any messier." She commented coolly, lowering her now-empty teacup to the table as she moves to stand up. She didn't notice however that Beast Boy's ears lowered a bit, his grip on his fork tightening and his smile growing more forced.

"Friends! What are the plans we have for today?" Starfire asked cheerfully, eyes glowing happily as she floats above the table.

"Well Star I'm helping create a new recipe for barbecue sushi." Cyborg put in with pride, flashing a thumbs-up.

"I think I'll hit the martial arts studio for a while today and then you and I can go get lunch together." Robin smiled to his girlfriend who blushed profusely.

Raven kept quiet, washing out her teapot while the others talked about their plans. She was only partially paying attention, not caring about what the others were doing until she heard the familiar raspy voice pipe up.

"Well _I've_ got three dates today. I'm heading out early to check out a comic book signing with this cute girl who has her hair dyed blonde, I'm meeting this other girl for lunch and later tonight I'm going to a club with this girl who's in a band." Beast Boy said proudly, leaning back in his seat with a smirk on his face. Cyborg of course gave him a high-five for all the cuties while Starfire and Robin shared a glance of concern.

"Beast Boy that's a lot of girls, you sure you can handle it?" Asked a concerned Robin, Starfire piping up as well. "Yes friend Beast Boy, so many girls at once is dishonorable and misleading. How can you possibly care for them all at once?"

"I'll be fine guys, trust me there's enough of the B-man to go around." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows, missing the dark energy surrounding the teapot in Raven's hand. However they all jumped in surprise as they heard the shattering, turning to look at the dark teen that stood quietly at the sink. She went to pull up the hood of her cloak before remembering she wasn't wearing it, causing her to feel suddenly vulnerable. Without a word being said she vanished off to her room to fetch her purse, reappearing by the doorway a moment later to announce she was heading out. The rest of the team stared after her with dumbfounded expressions as the door shut behind the dark teen, Starfire being the first to break the silence.

"Does Raven have the time of the womans?" She asked with concern, hands clasped as she looks back and forth between the boys who looked shocked at her question.

"Uh I don't know Star, that's none of my business." Cyborg and Robin voiced unanimously, looking put off and embarrassed. Cyborg then blinked and perked up a bit and turned towards Beast Boy.

"Stuff only started shattering after you mentioned all your dates. Did you go and annoy her BB?" He asked accusingly to his friend who frowned and gestured to himself.

"Me? Dude I didn't do anything to miss cranky butt! I don't know what her deal is." He said defensively, shoving away from the table to stomp off to his separate room to get dressed.

Beast Boy took far less time getting dressed than Raven did, grabbing a pair of slightly baggy jeans, a black t-shirt proclaiming Mega Monkeys 5 in Japanese and a pair of black and purple high-tops. He ran a bare hand through his hair and tucked a wallet into his pocket, strolling out and saluting the three at the table before leaving as well. Cyborg and Robin shared knowing looks while Starfire peered out the window with concern.

_**On the streets:**_

Beast Boy grumbled to himself, kicking a stray can on his way to the comic book store. "Stupid Raven, why does she always have to have an attitude? All I try to do is have fun and make her laugh." He growled, brows steeped together with a frustrated expression as he sighed and rubbed at his face. "No, gotta get a grip. C'mon BB you're going on dates with _three_ different girls today, you need to cheer up and show them a good time."

Meanwhile Raven stopped in front of a store, catching sight of something that made her eyes widen. Glancing around to make sure no one was looking or recognized her, she slipped inside the comic store. It never crossed her mind about seeing anyone from the team there; after all there were hundreds of comic book stores in Japan. Swiftly she moved towards the book she picked it up with delicate fingers, clutching it to her chest as she moved to turn around only to bump into someone. Tilting her chin up she realized she had bumped into a tall dark teenager with bright blue eyes; eyes that made her breath catch in her throat. The boy smiled to her and said something in Japanese which made her utter the only Japanese she knew, how to say she didn't speak Japanese. This made the boy laugh and switch to English.

"I'm sorry; I didn't look where I was going." He rumbled, sticking his hands into his black slacks. "Can you forgive me miss…?" He paused, prompting a reply from her.

"It's fine, you are forgiven." She said quietly, moving to go past him to pay for the book which he snapped up from her grip. "Hey! Give that back." She demanded angrily, violet eyes flashing.

"Hey calm down, I just wanted to sign it for you." He replied calmly, pulling out a pen and scribbling something down in it. "First who do I get to make this out to?" He flashed a charming smile that seemed to curl into her belly.

"I was going to get it for a friend so you can just make it out to them." She said stubbornly, arms crossing over her chest. "While you're at it make sure to write down tips for manners." Came her usual dry wit.

The man's eyebrows shot up, shock written on his features before he tipped his head back with a laugh. "Oh you I like, most people are too timid to joke with me. So who's this friend hmmm?" His pen poised above the comic.

"His name is Beast Boy, and I'm not joking." She said dryly, violet eyes challenging as he scribbled on the comic before handing it back.

"Tell you what, you keep this comic and you can pay me back by going out to lunch with me."

"No." She said shortly, taking the comic back.

"Why not?" He asked surprised.

"Because I don't do lunch dates with strangers."

"Well how about just meeting me at a club then? Public and you can ditch me if you want. The name's Logan, Logan Zabrathian." He stuck out his hand to her, flashing another smile. Raven just stared at him, face impassive. "Raven and I don't dance." She said shortly.

"You don't have to dance, just come listen to music with me." He said earnestly, leaning down closer to her.

She frowned a bit, glancing down at the comic book before sighing. "Fine, but I don't dance." The rest of her words were lost on him as his face lit up with glee, hurriedly writing down his information on a slip of paper. "Awesome, here call me later about five and I'll tell you where to meet me. Now I will talk to you later, I have to go let the owner know I gave you the book and then I have to get to my signing. Don't worry I will make sure that Beast Boy doesn't get a copy so you can give that to him as a surprise. What does he look like?"

She smirked a bit. "He's about my height, green with pointed ears and fangs. You can't miss him, I'll call later." Without another word she turns and exits the store, leaving behind a very happy comic book writer.

Elsewhere:

"Alright! Here we are baby, about to get our limited edition comic books and get them signed by the famous Logan Zabrathian himself!" Beast Boy smiled to the attractive Japanese girl on his arm who simply giggled, batting her eyelashes at him and speaking in rapid Japanese. Beast Boy still didn't understand what she was saying but he didn't think it mattered, she was cute and willing to go out with him so that's all that counted right? As they entered the store they went to the section where people were picking up books, stuck at the very end of the line. Being polite he let her stand in front of him, saving himself for last even though he was bouncing with excitement. Slowly the line inched up, person by person getting their books and rushing off to get them signed. His date got hers but when he got up to the counter he was told they were sold out, causing the green teen to slump. "But…..awww man!" Glumly he went with his date to get her book signed, not even looking up when they got to Logan. However when Logan actually greeted him by name, he jerked upright with stars in his eyes.

"Dude you know who I am?"

"Yes I do, a very special girl came here earlier and mentioned you specifically." Logan had a spark of mischief in his eyes, leaning forward on his elbows towards the Titan who instantly got curious.

"Who was it? Was she cute?"

"Tell you what, meet me at this club and I'll point her out to you. I somehow managed to convince her to go with me there so you will be able to see her." Logan said slyly, scribbling down the name of a club on a strip of paper. "Be there at seven sharp. Drinks are on me, virgin ones of course."

Beast Boy was too far gone with excitement to notice the gleam in his comic hero's eyes, already dragging his date out of the store chattering excitedly despite her looking grumpy at the mention of another girl.

Back at the hotel Raven was carefully doing something that she had never done before, cleaning Beast Boy's room. She figured that with his room so messy he would never see the comic book, something she couldn't risk. Why the sudden change of heart? After years of being on a team with him he had gone from annoying to little brother-like. From there he had somehow wormed his way into her heart, causing her to feel a sort of tenderness for him that she didn't understand. Normal people would have recognized it right away, however being raised as Raven had been she had no idea what the emotion was let alone how to handle it. She felt compelled to every now and again to do something nice for him.

Once his room was tidied up she carefully propped the comic book up against his pillow with a small note she wrote, smiling as she exits his room and closes the door. Once done she returns to her room to pick out an outfit for later that night, deciding to try and use some of the outfits that Starfire had snuck into her suitcase. Begrudgingly she made the executive decision to try and put herself out there, being brave in a new way. Going into the bathroom she brushes her hair, pulling it up into a small bun with tendrils around her face that she curled to give body to it. The next step was to gently apply smoky eyeshadow in cobalt blue and shimmering silver, causing her eyes to go from simply magnetic to sultry bedroom eyes with just a few swipes of an applicator. The last thing to do before getting dressed was to add the tiniest amount of blush and then a thick application of lipstick in a spicy cinnamon shade. Satisfied with her appearance she exits the bathroom to go to her closet, heart skipping a few beats as she pulls out the outfit she was going to wear and stripping out of her current one. Before she lost her nerve she inhaled softly and stripped her undergarments down, the outfit calling for a strapless bra and panties that were thin enough to not leave visible lines.

Raven bit her lower lip, gently picking up the black strapless bra and hooks it on. The effect was instant, pushing her modest breasts up until her cleavage fibbed of a larger size. Bravely trudging on she picks up her v-cut panties, slipping into them as they fit snugly against her curvy hips. Once on she steps into the white miniskirt, the cloth ending three inches below the curve of her rear and showing off her long lean legs. A dark green halter top slid onto her torso, the shirt had a sweetheart neckline and a ruched bodice that had an open back. The final touches were knee-high white heeled boots and her jewelry, several gold bangles for each arm and a pair of dangling earrings that had small discs that were mirrors hanging from it. Glancing at the clock it was a little after noon and she was tired, deciding to lay down for a nap until five when she had to call Logan. Without another thought she dropped onto the down-turned black silk sheets, falling asleep quickly.


	2. The mask comes off

**I don't own Teen Titans, if I did then it never would have been cancelled and the BBxRae would be in effect.**

_She was running, a looming sense of urgency gripping her heart as she flew towards the commotion and clouds of smoke and ash in the center of the city. What if she was too late? As she landed in a dark alleyway she managed to catch a glimpse of a spiky haired teen throwing explosive towards the alien girl who in turn shot discs of green light back at him. This was getting out of hand, how was she ever to unite them when they were fighting first and asking questions later?_

_Suddenly she was forced to duck behind a pile of garbage as a green elephant was thrown towards her before it turned into a…a boy? Her eyes widened a bit as she finally saw him up close, from a distance he had just appeared to be a weird green masked hero but now she noticed he was almost…. Shaking her head as he got up and staggered before running back out into the thick of the battle, she couldn't place the sudden clenching that she felt in her gut. Thankfully it seemed the alien girl had caused a distraction by kissing the spiky haired teen full on the lips and leaving. _

_At this point she saw a large billboard start to fall in slow-motion, the green teen directly below it and somehow unaware of his impending doom. Urgency filled her as she lifted her hands to form a barrier to protect him only to find that her hands remained by her side, forcing her to watch as the heavy steel and wood crushed the boy beneath its mammoth weight. A scream ripped through her as she vaulted towards the accident site. "NO!"_

"NO!" She jolted upright, hand clutched to her chest as she felt sweat dot her brow while her heart thundered in her chest. With a dry mouth she glanced to her clock to see that she had an hour left before it was time to leave, allowing her the time to slump forward with her face in her hands as she reminisced about her dream. Why was she so upset? Why did she feel like she should be mourning his death by going on a rampage and making the landscape around her look exactly how her heart felt? Why him? Why was it always him?

Taking a deep breath she stands up from her bed, forgetting for a moment that she was in heels and staggering before righting herself and heading to the bathroom. Once there she slammed the lid of the toilet up and relieved herself of her lunch, a dark swirl of her tea mingling with saliva and the toilet water swam in her vision as she continued to heave despite her stomach having nothing left to it. This went on for a little longer until finally she managed to calm herself enough to be able to close and flush the latrine, standing up and rinsing her mouth out before heading out of her room to find something to settle her stomach…perhaps her peppermint tea.

She didn't anticipate anyone to be there, her eyes having been trained on the floor as she mused about her dream and its meanings. However when she was bending over in front of the fridge to find something to snack on a piercing wolf whistle filled the room, causing her to jump and crack her head on the side of the fridge as she straightened up. Violet eyes raked the room until they met emerald ones…_smug_ emerald ones. Suddenly her heart began to choke in her throat as she blindly reached for her cloak only to realize she left it in her room on the bed, she felt exposed and vulnerable under Beast Boy's appraising gaze.

"Wow Rae, what bet did you lose and how can I thank them?" He joked, leaning against the counter as he allowed his eyes to linger in places that he knew he'd get blasted through the wall for staring at. He didn't care; he was enjoying this far too much to worry about the consequences right now. Usually it was Star that dressed in such revealing clothes; it was a real treat to see the succulently curvy Raven in an outfit that flaunted each and every tantalizing curve she possessed. He didn't miss the crimson streak that clashed on her pale face; in fact it made him smile even more knowing that she was self-conscious despite not knowing why she would be with a body like hers.

She swallowed hard, forcing herself to glare at him for staring at her so openly as if he had earned the right to do such. "I didn't lose a bet…" She growled at him, slamming the refrigerator shut as she turned around to start a pot of tea. Her entire body felt hot as she knew he was still staring at her in a way that made her feel as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. "If you have to know, I have a date tonight. I'm going to a club." She said hotly, seething at the fact that he was butting into her personal life while taking pleasure in the very fact he was. She decided to make him a little jealous, revenge for flaunting every single girl he had been going out with nonstop in the past few weeks. "I met a guy while I was out today, he's well known and he insisted that I join him at a club." Using her powers she read his emotional state and was pleased to find a spike of jealousy and frowned at her teapot when she found concern and protectiveness there as well.

"What do you even know about this guy Rae? What if he's some freak? What if he tries to hurt you?" He stepped forward to stand behind her, ears down as he began to worry for her while fighting back a sudden rise in possessiveness that he occasionally felt whenever he saw someone staring at or talking to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he couldn't help but breathe in her scent, lavender was most prominent followed closely by the scent of…well…books. He was surprised to find her tensing up under his hand and he could hear her heartbeat accelerate to astronomical speeds, her very skin trembling. "Rae are you okay?" He asked with some concern.

She suddenly shrugged her shoulder out from under his touch, all but plastering herself against the window across the room as she kept her back to him. "Don't touch me." She said quietly, her voice hostile as she battled her emotions. Several spider web thin cracks began to creep across the windows while a bulb inside a lamp shattered and the glass fell. Her face was flushed more now and her arms were wrapped around her torso as she continued to fight the foreign emotion, feeling lost as to how to combat it if she had no idea what it even was. "Just…leave me alone Garfield." She said softly before transporting herself to her room and curling to her knees on the floor. "Nevermore….must…consult….Wisdom…" She panted, curling her pale fingers around the handle of her meditation mirror and whispered her mantra before being sucked into its depths. When she reopened her eyes she was standing on a long bridge of rock in what appeared to be the depths of space. Emitting a sigh she closed her eyes as she transported herself to where Wisdom was, opening them when she heard the soft mantra that Wisdom always chanted. Spotting the yellow glasses-wearing version of her she softly steps forward, not saying anything as Wisdom knew why she was there. As if proving this the emotion opened her eyes, glasses flashing in some makeshift light. "It's love…desire….any of the names you wish to label it. We're in love."

Raven recoiled in horror eyes wide as she whispers. "No….but I've taken every precaution! How is this possible?" She wailed, clutching at her head while Wisdom remained calm.

"Because we've focused on one type of boy, what we thought was our type. He isn't our type, or at least he wasn't until we fell for him…then he automatically became our type which is different from our preconceived type." Wisdom said solemnly while Raven snapped her head up. "Who he? It's Logan isn't it?" She demanded, the yellow-robed emotion smiling in an annoying all-knowing manner. "Yes." This answer enraged the dark empathy enough to snap out of Nevermore and into the life outside of her own mind, her eyes glowing with anger. "Stupid Logan with his stupid fame, how dare he sneak into me like that?" She snarled, hurling a giant chicken across the room where it hit the wall with a cluck. A slow smile curled on her lips as she lost the glow in her eyes, straightening up as she formed a plan. "Okay…so if I just act disinterested he'll go away…" She murmured, placing a thin finger to her chin in contemplation before realizing it was time to call the man in question. Pulling out her cellphone she dialed the number on the slip of paper, the phone ringing only twice before the familiar voice clicked on the line. "Hello?"

"Logan? It's Raven….from the book store." She said evasively in case Beast Boy was trying to listen in. Sometimes she really cursed his animal hearing.

The voice on the other line brightened. "Hi! Oh you probably want to know where to meet me, well meet me at the Monkey Bars. It's about four blocks west of the comic store we met at. I'm a little tied up at the moment so can you meet me there at say six forty-five? I'm arguing with my agent about my plotline." Raven smirked a bit at the semi-joke before hearing a soft voice ask who was on the phone, a voice to which Logan replied something garbled before returning to the call. "Look she's getting agitated that I stopped to answer your call so I'll meet you there okay?" Like that he hung up, leaving her to stare at the phone in shock. Thankfully there was a soft knock on her door to pull her thoughts from what just happened, forcing her to cross the room and open the door to…nothing?

A soft mewl came from the floor, causing her to look down to spot a tiny green kitten with a small note in its mouth with her name on it. Arching a brow at him she steps to the side for him to pad into the room and bound onto her bed where he drops the note and mewls again with his ears down. Sighing heavily she shuts the door and moves to the bed to pick up the note, opening it up and causing the kitten to look hopeful. She felt a bit more than surprised as she read the note, having not expected this from him.

_Dear Raven,_

_I'm sorry I invaded your space; I guess I forgot for a moment that you hate_ _being touched. As an apology would you consider going on a date with me tomorrow? My treat! I know this really great vegetarian place that will blow your mind! Can you forgive me Rae?_

_Love,  
Garfield._

_P.S. I trust you so sorry for getting on your case about the date guy_

Her breath suddenly vanished as she read the last line, folding the letter up and setting it aside. She turned her head to look at the kitten only to find that sometime while reading the note he had changed back to his usual self and was on his knees facing her with a sorrowful yet hopeful look. "So Rae? Will you go out with me tomorrow?" He asked, hands clasped out in a begging motion.

She arched a brow at him, watching him for several long moments which made his anxiety rise as he began to grow nervous of her answer. "I don't know Beast Boy…." He lifted a hand to cut her off. "Raven, we're alone. You can call me Garfield okay? It's my real name after all." He gave her a lopsided grin that she couldn't help but return softly. "Fine…._Garfield_. I don't know…if the date with Logan goes well then I will probably be seeing more of him. I'm not like some people who change dates as often as they change meals." This made him frown at her, standing up and clench his fists. "You don't have any right to judge me! At least they like me unlike some people who don't like _anyone_!" He shouted at her before storming out of her room and slamming her door shut, leaving behind a bewildered empath.

Bowing her head she looked to the note, feeling suddenly sick as she dropped it and ran for the bathroom just in time for the porcelain to capture her empty heaves. The retching echoed off of the bathroom loudly, the noise making her feel even sicker. The noises were not missed by the only other teen in the place, his ears flattening as he felt sorry for her but was still too hurt to go back in. Instead he decided to visit his room to change into club clothes, pushing open his door and turning on the light only to fall backwards at the sight of a spotlessly clean room. "Wh-what the heck?" He stammered, stepping in and glancing around. "It's….clean!" Only then did he see the gleam of plastic on his bed, jaw dropping as he darted over to pick up the comic. "No way….I thought they were sold out? How did this get here?" He spotted the note with his name written on it in a beautiful calligraphy, knowing there was only one person who could have written it. Eagerly he opened it, careful to not rip it as his eyes scanned the three line note.

_Beast Boy, _

_Saw this when I was out today, cleaned up your room so you wouldn't ruin it. _

_Raven_

While it was short it was completely and totally Raven, it made him feel bad about yelling at her and he glanced at the clock. It was six thirty and he still had time to reconcile with Raven before he had to leave to meet Logan…wait…Logan? Wasn't Raven going out tonight with a….nah Logan was a common name it was probably some gothic pretty boy with normal ears. Excited he quickly and rather clumsily changed into a pair of Tripp pants with his purple and black high-tops, tugging on a Mega Monkeys shirt where the monkeys were all wearing skeleton masks and holding bloody chainsaws he rushed out of his room and pounded on Ravens. "Rae open up!" When she didn't answer he pushed open the door only to be greeted by nothing, causing him to frown and glance around the suite for her and found nothing. Sighing and figuring she already went out to meet her date he trudged out, sticking her note into his wallet fondly as he went to meet his own date at the club Monkey Bars.

By the time Raven got there she was having doubts about this, Beast Boy's words of concern echoing in her head. _What if he's a freak Rae?_ She scoffed at that, according to most _**she**_ was a freak. Straightening her shoulders she walked to the doors and leaned against it to wait, not that she had long as a bouncer tapped her shoulder and gestured for her to enter. Once inside she was met with the sight of an impossibly high ceiling that was dripping with…well monkey bars. People were hanging from them, dancing on them and in general acting like monkeys. Sure there were cages with dancers in them but those were on the second level of the club just up the stairs, it seemed to grow more adult the further up you went. She spotted Logan over at the bar and walked over to him, earning a wide smile from him that made her heart flip-flop as she sat down.

"Wow you look great! Who knew that the club would look so good on you? You really are a rare one." He complemented her, shouting over the din. He slid a drink to her that was dark and fizzing; causing her to draw a conclusion it was a soda and downed it in a gulp and earning another smile. "You sure know how to take your drinks, you sure you're a minor?" He teased her, making her blush a bit as she just nodded and spoke into his mind where it was quieter.

"**So, been to this place with many other naïve girls?**"

He looked surprised and shook his head. "Nah only you and I hope it'll be only you as well." He smiled at her and reached over to clasp her hand. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine tonight, he should be here in a few moments but I want him to be a surprise so can you stay here? Just tell the tender to put it on my tab and I'll pay for it, oh you may want to stick with what you've been drinking." He said with a slightly hungry smile as he slipped off the stool and disappeared into the crowd of bodies writhing to the music. Shrugging she turned her back to the crowd and ordered another drink, not knowing it was a jack and coke light on the jack.

**Elsewhere in the club:**

Beast Boy arrived with his date, a leggy Japanese girl who colored her hair pink and black and blonde with it teased out and crimped. She was dressed in ripped clothes and had several piercings along the sides of her nose but she was incredibly attractive. Beast Boy didn't particularly like the piercings but she was in a band so who was he to judge? At any rate Logan Zabrathian waved to him from the door, ushering the pair in and waiting while they gazed up at the place in awe. At least Beast Boy did, his date was more eyeing the comic book author's tight jeans and slightly unbuttoned black shirt. Logan leaned close to Beast Boy and spoke in a deep voice to be heard over the music. "The girl I told you about? She's over there at the bar with the green top and white skirt, managed to convince her to meet me here tonight. I'm gonna so score with her tonight." He said with a smirk, giving the green teen a nudge as he pointed towards Raven. Beast Boy's eyes bulged out slightly at the sight of Raven downing drinks, one leg casually draped over the other and causing her already short skirt to ride up her thighs a bit more. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright from the alcohol that she was unknowingly consuming, she actually looked….relaxed.

When Logan made the comment about scoring with her Beast Boy felt a sick curl of anger in his stomach, the Beast inside him lifting its head and growling in possessiveness. Raven was _his_ and no pretty boy was going to take her away, no matter how famous and how much Beast Boy idolized him. Sending Logan an angry glare he stormed through the crowd, eyes only for the dark teen as he fought to reach her. Once he did he grabbed her upper arm, leaning in close to growl into her ear. "Come on Rae, we're leaving." He glanced back at Logan and his date, watching her try to flirt with the comic star only to be snubbed as the man stared challengingly at Beast Boy. Meanwhile Raven tugged herself from his grip and frowned at him. "No, I'm allowed to have dates just as much as you are. Now go and leave me alone." She hissed, marching away from him and moving towards Logan where she spoke into his mind again.

"**Come on; let's go up a few levels.**" She grinned and led him to the stairs where he followed willingly and soon he took the lead, bringing her to the third level and into a private room where he shut the door behind them. The room was small due to the large silk covered bed in the middle of it but it was to suit its purpose. Tiredly she sank down on it, feeling exhausted for some reason. "Logan…I don't feel so good." She whispered, pressing a hand to her head and closing her eyes. As she did she missed the leer that he flashed her way, not noticing him start to walk towards her slowly. "You do? Well maybe you should lie down? Here take this, you'll feel better." He held out a small pill to her and a glass of water, both of which she took willingly as she wanted the headache to go away.

The pill was a mistake, a few moments after she took it the room began to swim as she collapsed backwards. She heard the sound of a zipper coming down, causing a panic to rise in her chest as she began to connect the dots. The drinks, the pill, the room, even Beast Boy? Had it been a part of a plan to take advantage of her? She felt her skirt being pushed up, bile rising in her throat as she felt fear pin her down for the first time in a long time.

"Poor Raven, I'm going to give you a night to remember….but you're not going to remember a single thing." He whispered into her ear, sliding her panties down her legs and tossing them aside. Silent tears leaked down her cheeks as she felt like her body was lead, she couldn't even summon her powers let alone see straight. Suddenly she felt an intrusion in her followed by blinding pain that caused her to scream aloud before she felt a hand cover her mouth, a soft grunt coming from above her. "Shut up or I'll choke you until you knock the fuck out." He snarled to her, pushing himself into her completely to the point that she whimpered beneath his hand. "Oh I'm sorry, is this your first time? Well tough I'm going to get paid back for those drugs and drinks bitch…you may not be much to look at but your body is fantastic. Who cares how creepy your face is?" He laughed, drawing his hips back and driving them back forward into her over and over as he took pleasure from her despite her virgin blood soaking the sheets below them and staining her white skirt.

It seemed to go on forever, weaving in and out of consciousness as he continued to rape her until she heard him shout out and shove into her again. "Oh fuck….god you're so tight." He growled, pausing only for a moment to grin down at her. "I could push into you and get you knocked up….but then I'd have child support so screw that shit….I'm just gonna fuck your ass." True to his word he flipped her onto her belly, her blood smearing onto her stomach and thighs as he pushed his bloody member into her anus which elicited a loud scream from her. This reaction earned a slap to the back of her head before his fingers closed around her throat. "What did I say about screaming? Now you're really gonna get it you ugly bitch." A strangled sob left her just before she heard a loud blast, suddenly she was dropped and the intrusion was gone from her. Leaving her free to curl up and tremble as she heard shouts and scuffling as well as the sounds of fists contacting flesh, soon it was quiet and gentle hands cautiously touched her shoulders. Just before she blacked out she felt herself lifted up with something soft, warm and familiar draped over her.

"Raven…"


End file.
